Serena's Story: Crescent Moon
by darkflame1516
Summary: sequel to Kagome's Cousin. Serena returns to the feudal era and reveals a hidden mark to InuYasha that unveils a hidden past. But when Serena’s life is endangered by Naraku once again, will InuYasha manage to save her...and her sanity? Rating for later!
1. Prologue

WHOOT! I'm BA-ACK! LOL!

Obviously, I couldn't wait to post this chapter! I hope u guys all enjoy this now!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters from the show. (All hail Rumiko Takahashi)! But I do own Serena!**

**darkflame1516:** Thank you all for coming here to read this story!

**Inu-Yasha:** Ha ha, you just couldn't get enough of me, could u wench?

**darkflame1516:** SHOOTS HIM VENEMOUS LOOK

**Inu-Yasha:** Feh. Like _I'm_ scared of you.

**darkflame1516:** LOOKS AT KAGOME

**Kagome:** Sit boy!

**Inu-Yasha:** SLAMS INTO GROUND

**darkflame1516:** Are you scared of me NOW!

**Kagome:** giggles

**darkflame1516:** WHOOT!

Okay, for anyone who is new to my stories, this is the sequel to Serena's Story: Kagome's Cousin. I _recommend_ reading that first, but if u r too lazy, just ask when u have questions. Okay?

**darkflame1516:** And, now, our Feature Presentation!

**Prologue**

"…_it is my fault…"_

_Koga bent down and kissed her gently on the cheek._

"…_I killed an entire village…"_

_She stared up at the Sunset Shrine, her golden blonde hair billowing around her and catching the sunlight._

"…_I sat back and let it happen…"_

_She swung her leg, placing a swift kick to Miroku's groin and he doubled over in pain._

"…_I let him kill those villagers…"_

_She balanced on the edge, and then dived headfirst into the well._

"…_I stopped fighting…"_

_Time seemed to slow as she fell toward the ground. She hit the dirt hard, feeling the blood flow down her neck and the world faded away._

"…_I killed an entire village…"_

_She flung the sword, tip first and silently prayed for it to strike its mark._

"…_I sat back and let it happen…"_

_Just as he was about to slam the sword into the ground, a dark shape flew over him and knocked the Tetsusaiga out of his hands. It landed behind her, the tip imbedded into the ground._

"…_I let him kill those villagers…"_

_She kicked his legs out from under him and he landed on his back, winded. She bent down over his chest and stared into his blue eyes._

"…_I stopped fighting…"_

_She whirled around, drawing her blade in the blink of an eye, and letting go of it. It flew though the air towards his head, a look of shock plastered on his face. He dodged it at the last second and the sword sank into the wood of a nearby tree trunk._

"…_it is my fault…"_

_Bright red eyes glowing behind a mask of red…the scent of death strong in the air…_

"…_it's all my fault…"_

**--------------------------------------**

Okay, how'd u like it? Okay, before you yell, I know its short, but the next FULL chap will be up in a few days….or maybe a few hours! You never know……..

And this short dream-like sequence is very important to what is going through Serena's mind, and it WILL be essential later on. It is also a convenient flashback to some of the scenes from the first story.

Lastly, I'd just like to thank my friends BloodyOrchids and slipnot4349 for threatening me with chainsaws to get this story started!

Now, REVIEW to your heart's content!


	2. Chapter 1: Return to the Feudal Era

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters from the show. (All hail Rumiko Takahashi)! But I do own Serena!**

**darkflame1516:** I'm sorry for the wait on this chap. Damn you, writer's block!

**Inu-Yasha:** Who are you talking to, you crazy wench?

**darkflame1516:** (NARROWS EYES)

**Inu-Yasha:** Like I said before, I'm not scared of you.

**darkflame1516:** (LOOKS AT KAGOME)

**Kagome:** Sit boy!

**Inu-Yasha:** slams into ground

**darkflame1516:** (FOLDS ARMS ACROSS CHEST) Don't mess with me, mutt. I am the mighty author! Keep making fun of me, and I'll make you wear a _dress_!

**Kagome:** giggles

**darkflame1516:** He he he!

Again, for anyone just tuning in, this is the sequel to Serena's Story: Kagome's Cousin. It would be advisable to read that one first, but it is your choice.

**darkflame1516:** Announcer Guy, get back here! (Chases after fleeing announcer)

**Chapter 1 – Return to the Feudal Era**

Serena opened her eyes and sat up in bed, raising her arm to block the sunlight streaming in through the window. She stood up, yawning and stretching her arms over her head. _Wow! I haven't slept that good in a while. Maybe it's because Miroku wasn't snoring in my ear…_ She tugged her nightgown over her head and tossed it on the bed. She threw on a pair of black jeans, the knees faded to a dark gray, and pulled on a pale blue halter top. She hurriedly brushed her waist-length blonde hair, letting it stream out behind her as she dashed from her room and toward Kagome's.

She paused at the doorway and stared at the sight that greeted her. Kagome was still sleeping, her head resting on her pillow and her black hair framing her face. The blankets were curled around her, revealing only the edges of the purple nightshirt that reached to her knees. When she was asleep she looked just like a china doll, pale and delicate. But Serena was not the only one watching Kagome. Her eyes traveled to the open window, where the half-demon Inu-Yasha was crouched, gazing at Kagome as she slept. A chuckle escaped her lips and he turned to Serena in surprise. She smiled knowingly at him and he growled softly, so as not to wake Kagome. But Serena heard him anyway and she motioned him over to her. Leaping down from the windowsill, he padded quietly over to the door and they stepped into the hallway.

"What?" He snapped and she sighed. _Can't he go a day without being rude? I mean, we're friends, but he really pushes it some days._

"Kagome's mom is downstairs making breakfast; I can hear it. You go get some food," she said, pointing towards the stairs. "and I'll wake up Kagome."

"But-" He started to protest and she put a finger across his lips to silence him.

"No. I'll wake her up and we'll be ready in 20 minutes, okay? Now, go," she ordered, giving him a gentle push into the hallway. He turned around to complain, but she shut the door in his face. _That was weird. I wonder what she meant by she can "hear" breakfast?_

"Damn wench," he said. "Who does she think she is to order me around?" He continued to grumble for a few moments until the tantalizing aroma of bacon and eggs reached his nose. _Might as well eat as long as I'm here._ He thought, heading down the stairs.

------------

Serena closed the door on Inu-Yasha's shocked face, then leaned her back against it, trying hard to stifle the giggles climbing up her throat. She failed and laughter poured from her mouth, filling the room.

When she finally managed to stop, she glanced at Kagome, holding her breath as she realized what she'd done. But the laughter had not woken Kagome; her cousin hadn't even stirred. _Okay, maybe waking her up is gonna be harder than I thought._

A grin spread on her face as an idea crossed her mind. She ran towards the bed and leapt onto it, her knees pinning Kagome's legs and jolting her from sleep.

"Wha-where-wha?" Kagome stuttered as she rapidly sat up to find her cousin kneeling on top of her. _That did the trick!_

"Sup, cuz?"

------------

"Can we go _now_?" Kagome and Serena sighed together, glancing over at Inu-Yasha with annoyed looks. He had been asking them to leave every two seconds since they had arrived downstairs. They both turned back to their breakfast without saying a word but Inu-Yasha was not so easily ignored.

"Can't you damn women eat any faster?" He said, getting aggravated at the slow speed they were moving at. Serena sighed, angrily slamming a piece of toast down onto her plate. She shoved her chair back and stood up, glaring at him.

"Come on, Kagome. Let's go so he'll stop complaining," she said before picking up her dishes. _I am not complaining! I just want to get back there, kick Naraku's ass, finish the jewel…and kill Koga if he gets on my nerves again! _She scraped the leftover food from her plate into the garbage, then ran it under water, leaving the dish sitting in the sink. Turning back to her cousin, she folded her arms as Kagome just stared at her, jaw hanging open.

"Well? Are you coming or not?" Kagome nodded and followed Serena's example. Inu-Yasha grinned in triumph at Serena, who glared back at him as Kagome's back was turned. _She is such a bitch…I don't know why Kagome always sides with her…_ He stuck his tongue out at her, crossing his eyes and she snorted at his immaturity. Turning back around, Kagome glanced at them in frustration.

"If you two are going to argue, at least do it verbally, cause you're freaking me out. I've never heard you two so quiet," she smirked as she walked out of the kitchen, leaving the two of them to glare at each other.

Minutes passed as they stared at each other, each desperately trying to win the unannounced battle of wills. Inu-Yasha was shocked at both the intensity of her gaze and how long Serena could go without blinking. But what confused him the most was what he saw as he gazed into her eyes. _There's no hatred in her eyes…it's almost like this is just a game to her!_

Just as he was about to give up, a smile spread across Serena's lips and she looked away with a tiny chuckle.

"What?" He demanded, knowing that she was laughing at him. _Why the hell is she laughing at me? What did I do?_

"Never mind," she replied, shaking her head slightly and heading towards the door. He rapidly stood up from the chair and grabbed her arm. Her head jerked back to look at him, an enraged look plastered to her face.

"What were you laughing at?" He sounded out each word slowly, trying hard not to yell. The anger disappeared from her face and she smiled gently. _Why does she keep smiling and laughing? Her smile is actually kinda cute…but totally annoying! _

"Your look just reminded me of this little Jack Russell Terrier named Cinnamon who used to live across the street from me. He would give me that same serious look whenever I walked past _his _yard," she said, grinning wider. "I think he was being territorial and stubborn…kind of like a certain half-demon I know…"

_Damn wench! How dare she compare me to a common puppy! _A low growl escaped his throat, his eyes narrowing and she giggled lightly.

"Don't be so serious, Inu-Yasha; you're not nearly as good at it as Cinnamon was!" She laughed loudly and he gripped her arm, making her hiss in unexpected pain before glaring crossly at him.

Kagome chose that moment to come back into the kitchen, a large yellow backpack hanging limply in her hands. She walked past them without even noticing Inu-Yasha's grip on Serena and started opening cupboards and drawers, shoving boxes of ramen and other food into the pack. Their gazes followed her as she ignored them, then they exchanged a confused look.

When Kagome finally turned around to face them, she pointedly looked at his hand on her arm and then sighed, zipping up the top of the backpack and slinging it over her shoulders.

"I'm ready. Are you guys gonna keep fighting or should we go?" She asked coolly, as if she didn't care that they were fighting again. Inu-Yasha and Serena glanced at each other again, then rapidly looked away. He released her arm and headed toward the door without a word. Hearing Kagome's footsteps behind him, he paused and held it open for her. As she passed by, she shot him a confused look, then shrugged and continued out the door. _Why did she give me that look? It's not like I'm never nice…besides, the faster she gets out the door, the quicker we'll get back to finding shards._

After Kagome had left, he glanced back into the kitchen. Serena was standing exactly where he had left her, a distant look on her face and she was absentmindedly rubbing the spot on her arm where he had held her.

"Coming?" He asked. With a jerk of her head, she seemed to snap out of her daze and see that he was still waiting for her.

"Oh! Uh…yeah, I-I'm coming," she stuttered nervously. He raised an eyebrow at her as she moved closer to the door, still rubbing her arm. _I wonder what's up with her… _He held the door open for her, impatiently tapping his foot as she slowly walked out the door, moving as if there were a fog in her head. He followed behind her as she headed towards the front door and he could hear Kagome yelling at them from the well to hurry up. Suddenly she paused and turned her head back to look at him.

"Thanks for holding the door Inu-Yasha," she said, smiling weakly at him, as if it took a great effort. _Feh…_ He shoved past her, ignoring the surprising hurt in her eyes when he didn't respond.

"Feh."

**--------------------------------------**

Okay, how'd u like it? Please leave your reviews after the beep.

…………

………………

………………………

……………………………….

…………………………………………..

……………………………………………………….. (okay, enough of that. Wait for it….wait for it….)

BEEP! (HA!)


	3. Chapter 2: The Argument

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters from the show. (All hail Rumiko Takahashi)! But I do own Serena!**

**OMG! I am SOOOOOOOO sorry for the wait! I just had so much trouble writing lately…I had finals at school and then MASSIVE writer's block…I really can't apologize enough.**

**I even feel this chapter is a tad rushed, but its pretty much as good as it's gonna get so…**

**Chapter 2 – The Argument**

_Why does he bug me so much? _Serena thought as she trailed behind the once again arguing Kagome and Inu-Yasha. They were walking through the forest, heading away from the well and towards Kaede's village where the others were anxiously awaiting their return. Inu-Yasha had angrily informed her as she climbed out of the well that Koga was waiting for them too. Startled by this unexpected news, she had lost her grip and nearly fell backwards. Only Inu-Yasha's quick reflexes had saved her from breaking her neck, but now she couldn't stop thinking about the dog demon. _In the house he was acting nice…until I said "thank you". Maybe he's one of those guys that hates being thanked…or maybe he's just a bitter, annoying puppy! Oh well…_ She let out a low sigh as she stared at the back of his head, but no one heard her. _Why can't I stop looking at him?_

"You're being unreasonable, Inu-Yasha!" Kagome shouted, stopping suddenly and stamping her foot in frustration.

"How am I being unreasonable! You're the unreasonable one!" She watched his mouth move as he yelled, not paying much attention to the words he was saying. She only noticed the subtle turn of his jaw line, the masculine curve of his chin, and the straining of his throat. _Why can't I stop staring at him? It's like I'm mesmerized or something…_

"You didn't have to drag us out of the house this early! I honestly don't know why you do it! Have you even heard of being considerate!"

"I don't have time for that because I actually care about finding the blasted jewel before Naraku does!" Serena's gaze traveled to the pale silver locks that flowed down his back, noticing the beautiful way the mid-morning sunlight sparkled off the strands; his hair seemed to almost glow. _It's so pretty…and it looks so soft…I just want to reach out and touch it…_

"But we didn't even get to finish our breakfast!"

"Who cares if you didn't finish eating! We have to find the shards you damn wench!" Suddenly Serena caught sight of his eyes; gold orbs shining vibrantly and flashing in anger as he screamed. They seemed to be filled with a passionate fire that burned just beneath the surface and she thought she could see just a hint of red within them. _His eyes are so captivating…why did I never notice before?_

"Don't call me a wench! Sit boy!" Immediately after the words left Kagome's mouth, he slammed face first into the ground, moaning in pain. Kagome huffed angrily, turning away and continuing her slow march towards the village, leaving the two of them behind. Serena chuckled a bit as Inu-Yasha kept moaning, his head still imbedded in the ground. She strolled over to where he lay and grasped his left arm with both her hands, pulling him to his feet. He shot her a look, obviously confused at her helpfulness.

"Thanks…I guess…Why did you do that?" He asked, standing in front of her when she started walking away. She grinned slyly and moved in close to his face, leaning up to stare in his eyes.

"Feh," she said slowly, reveling in the shocked look that filled his face as he remembered his earlier response to her gratitude. Then she withdrew and shoved past him.

"Wait up, Kagome!" She called, running after her cousin.

------------

"Serena!" A voice called out just as she reached Kaede's hut, but she did not have time to figure out where it came from before Koga's strong arms wrapped around her from behind. She glanced upward at him, grinning wildly.

"Hi, Koga," she said, happy to see that he was still there, even though Inu-Yasha had said he was. Koga grinned back down at her, and kissed her forehead gently.

"I'm glad you're back. The mutt was starting to get on my nerves." She giggled lightly, then heard Inu-Yasha growl angrily, and she laughed even harder. _God, Inu-Yasha is so sensitive! He can't even take a little joke!_ Koga seemed to find her laughter infectious and joined in, glancing over at Inu-Yasha while he did.

"You better shut your mouth, you damned wolf!" Inu-Yasha snarled, marching towards them, his hand going for his sword hilt. Koga released Serena just as Inu-Yasha drew the Tetsusaiga and Koga started running towards him.

"Stop it!" Serena shrieked as Kagome simultaneously yelled "Sit!"

Inu-Yasha yelped as he slammed into the ground for the second time that day while Koga turned to Serena, an angry expression etched on his masculine face.

"Why did you interfere? I was going to kill that mutt…"

"And that's why. I don't want the two of you trying to kill each other. He's my friend, annoying though he may be and you're my…" She hesitated. _Boyfriend…he's your boyfriend!_

"And I'm your mate!" Koga finished joyously as he suddenly dashed towards her, picking her up bridal-style and spinning her around. She laughed nervously.

"No. You're my boyfriend…we talked about that," she whispered the last part and he nodded, pouting a bit before he solemnly put her back down.

Finally looking at Kaede's doorway, she saw that the occupants had come out to see what the shouting and laughter was about. The red-headed Shippo ran up to her, hugging her legs tight and she wobbled, trying not to fall over.

"I'm glad you're back, Serena!" The young fox shouted, a happy smile on his face as he looked up at her. She bent down and ruffled his hair. _He's so cute!_

"I'm glad I'm back too, Shippo." _I am…I missed this time. It's so much more fun than the present…I wonder why I'm more comfortable here than in my own time…_ Sango and Miroku came up to her, avoiding the fight that had sprung up between Inu-Yasha and Kagome yet again. Sango hugged Serena while Koga laughed at Inu-Yasha and Miroku eyed her hungrily. Serena wagged her finger at the monk.

"We talked about this…Do you want me to sic Koga on you?" Miroku grinned and shook his head, sidling closer to her.

"Well…you don't have to tell him everything, do you?" He asked and she rolled her eyes. Then she yelped loudly as he stoked her butt. _Damn monk!_

"Hey!" She said angrily, then giggled when Sango came to her rescue and whacked Miroku with her Boomerang Bone. He flew backwards through the air, joining Inu-Yasha in the crater caused by the "sit" command given only moments earlier by Kagome. They all laughed as the two of them moaned, and even Kaede cracked a smile from the doorway.

"You'd think he'd have learned by now," Serena said to Sango, who just shrugged in response.

"I guess he's just too perverted to understand…" She seemed oddly sad about something, as if what he'd done to Serena was a surprise. _What's wrong with her? _She thought, putting a hand on Sango's shoulder.

"Are you all right? Is something wrong, Sango?" The demon-slayer shook her head.

"No…I'm fine." She said before turning back towards the hut. _I could've sworn it looked like she was fighting back tears…I wonder what's wrong, what would make her want to cry?_

"Koga! Koga, we found you!" The sound of shouting voices snapped Serena from her thoughts and she found herself gazing at the approaching forms of two wolf-demons.

"Ginta! Hakkaku! I was wondering when you two would catch up!" Koga laughed loudly, greeting the two. _They must be some of his tribe…_

"Well maybe if you didn't run so fast…" The one with a blonde Mohawk she thought was Hakkaku said, shuffling his feet. The wolves talked in hushed voices for a few moments, leaving the group staring at them in confusion. _I think they're arguing…But what about?_ The wolf called Ginta looked over at her briefly before continuing to talk. _I think they're talking about me…But why?_ Kagome seemed to sense her confusion, and put a comforting hand on her cousin's shoulder.

Koga let out an aggravated sigh and hung his head momentarily._ I think he lost…But he's their chief, isn't he? So how could he lose an argument?_

"You're right, I guess." He turned away and approached Serena, taking her hands in his. She instantly grew worried and Kagome's hand tightened on her shoulder, anticipating what was about to happen.

"I'm sorry, my beautiful mate, but I must leave you for awhile," He said matter-of-factly and she gaped at him in shock.

"What?"

"My wolves and I must continue our search for Naraku so we may avenge our fallen comrades…So I must leave you in the mutt's hands, as much as I despise him, because you'll be safer where you're not facing Naraku."

"What the hell are you talking about!" Inu-Yasha interjected. "We're the ones who are gonna find and kill Naraku!" The two of them started to argue, each saying that they were gonna slaughter their foe, until Serena held up a hand to silence them.

"Inu-Yasha…shut up." She turned back to Koga. "I don't care if I'll be facing Naraku…I want to go with you." He shook his head.

"It's too dangerous and Hakkaku and Ginta agree with me."

"I don't care what your puny wolves think! I want to go with you!" She spoke each word carefully, emphasizing them. Koga sighed and opened his mouth to speak, but Inu-Yasha jumped in before he could.

"You should take her with you, Koga." Everyone gaped at him, surprised that he was on Serena's side.

"What?" Koga and her asked at the same time. Inu-Yasha nodded slowly.

"She wants to go, so you should take her and get her out of our hair." He forced back a laugh at his own statement. _He just wants to get rid of me…_ Serena thought dejectedly. Kagome sighed and grabbed Inu-Yasha by his ear, dragging him into the hut, kicking and screaming. Miroku, Kaede, Sango, and Shippo followed, giving Koga and Serena some privacy aside from his wolves, who were looking around the forest, impatiently waiting for their leader.

"Koga, why don't you want me with you?" She said sadly.

"It's not that," He sighed. "I just can't stand the thought of you in danger."

"And you think I won't be in danger here!" She shouted angrily. "We get attacked almost on a daily basis! I mean, my second day here, I got possessed by a demon!" Koga sighed again.

"Maybe, but I don't want to be the one putting you in danger."

"But you'd rather me be in danger without you around to protect me?" She asked. He opened his mouth to speak, but she didn't wait for his answer. "I guess you don't really love me."

Koga's eyes went wide and he opened his mouth to deny it, but thought better. He looked downward, thinking about how to convince her that he really did love her. But she mistook his silence for her answer.

Serena turned her back to him, trying to keep the tears forming in her eyes from falling.

"Just go," She said, standing perfectly still. Koga turned to leave, then looked back at her stoic form.

"Goodbye then." And then he was gone, his wolves chasing after him yet again. _I can't believe it…he really left!_ She couldn't hold back her tears anymore and they started to flow down her face. She sunk to her knees and pressed her palms to her eyes, sobbing so hard that she didn't even notice her friends watching her cry.

**--------------------------------------**

**Again, I am SOO sorry…In fact, I give you all cookies for being so patient with me! (Passes out cookies).**

**Now, I can't promise anything, but I HOPE to have the next chapter in about a week (maybe less, maybe more)…..and I really am VERY sorry.**


	4. Chapter 3: New Moon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters from the show. (All hail Rumiko Takahashi)! But I do own Serena!**

**Once again, I really can't apologize enough for the lateness of this…I know I promised updates MUCH sooner than this, but the last of summer kind of got away from me, and then there was the bustle of starting school again…I'm REALLY sorry, and I hope you'll forgive me...**

**Chapter 3 – New Moon**

_I can't believe he really just left like that…_ Serena stared into the flames of the campfire, her legs drawn up to her chest and her chin resting on top of her knees. Her friends were sitting around it on the other side, so she could watch them talk even though she didn't really care about what they were saying at the moment. She caught mention of her name but turned her head to look at the setting sun when Kagome glanced over at her.

Once she felt her cousin's gaze shift, Serena turned her attention back to the fire. The flames licked at the wood, sparks flying from them, and she suddenly felt like joining them. _I feel just like a piece of that kindling…burning, consumed by the fire, by the pain…_ Serena shook her head a bit. _I'm being overdramatic again…I just miss Koga…_

Just beyond the fire sat Sango and Miroku, sitting cross-legged and very near to each other. If Serena hadn't known better, she would've said that they were being romantic, but she could hear their voices over the cackle of the blaze. They were hushed whispers, but still heavy with anger. Sango kept glancing over at her and Serena was beginning to suspect that she was the focus of their argument. _I didn't think I liked him this much, but when he left it was like something tore a huge hole in me…like my heart had been ripped apart._

A surprising smile graced Serena's lips as she let her eyes wander over to where Shippo and Kirara lay. They were curled together, nuzzled in the warmth of each other's fur, sleeping despite the argument beside them. _Why didn't he want me with him? He said it was to keep me safe, but I'm no safer here either…Inu-Yasha's just as determined to get to Naraku as Koga is…maybe more so, because of all that beast has done to them._

Speaking of arguments, Inu-Yasha and Kagome seemed to be fighting as well, although this time Serena knew for certain that it was about her. She kept hearing Kagome say Koga's name and figured that her cousin was yelling at Inu-Yasha for his earlier conduct towards them both. _Was he lying? Is he just getting tired of me? We've only been "together" for about three weeks…He doesn't even really know me that well…_

Kagome seemed to be really angry at the dog-demon; her hair was flying wildly around her face as she yelled and her chocolate brown eyes almost seemed to be throwing daggers at Inu-Yasha. While Serena stared, her cousin's voice seemed to be getting louder and even angrier. Her throat strained and she had risen to her feet so she could yell downward at Inu-Yasha. _I really didn't think I cared about him so deeply…I feel closer to him in just the short time I've known him than I've felt with people I've known for years._

The half-demon had gotten smart and wasn't saying anything to Kagome; he just stared up at her and nodded at her words, a look of near-fear plastered on his face. Serena struggled not to laugh, surprised to see such horror on his face inflicted by her cousin. _I'm so comfortable around him and I don't want to lose that…I don't want to lose him…_

What drew Serena's attention to the fight more than the volume of her cousin was Inu-Yasha's appearance. Instead of the silver and gold that had captivated her in the forest, she found herself staring at startling black hair and violet eyes. It had been quite a shock when she noticed the changes moments ago, but then she had remembered that Kagome had told her about how the new moon affected Inu-Yasha. _I can't believe I feel like this already…I didn't really believe in love at first sight, but maybe life really could happen like those sappy romance movies sometimes…_

Looking up into the sky, she saw the first stars of the night beginning to twinkle at her and she let another smile come to the surface. The moon was nowhere to be seen and she knew that was why Inu-Yasha looked so odd. Then her mind fell back into reality. _I've only known him for three weeks and I already think I'm falling for him…I can't believe I love Inu-Yasha…_Serena flinched as her own thought echoed ominously through her mind. _I mean Koga! I meant to think that I can't believe I love Koga…Didn't I?_

Serena leapt up from the log she'd been sitting on, breathing heavily. _I didn't really just think that, did I? I don't love him, I can't…_ Her friends looked up from their respective arguments and she almost couldn't bear the way they were looking at her; their eyes were full of concern and worry. But Inu-Yasha's gaze affected her the most, she found herself staring into his eyes and found them just as captivating as when they were gold. _I don't love him…Do I?_

"Serena, are you all right?" Kagome's voice, loud and booming only moments earlier, now seemed distant, as if Serena's ears were somehow blocked. Kagome started to walk over to her, but she just took a step back, shaking her head. _I…this is all just too much…_

"I-I-I…I just…I'm going for a walk." And then she turned on her heel and marched into the forest. She thought she could hear Kagome calling after her, but she just ignored it and kept walking.

------------

"What the hell was that about?"

Kagome sighed, sitting back down on her log and ignoring Inu-Yasha's question. _Why didn't she answer me? I know she heard me calling after her…Serena looked really upset…She's probably still hurt over Koga leaving…but then why was she staring at Inu-Yasha?_

"Are you gonna answer me, wench!" She sighed again, and turned to the dog-demon, a weary look on her face.

"Sit." With that one word, Inu-Yasha fell forwards off his log and plowed face-first into the ground. He stayed there for a moment, groaning loudly before sitting up and glaring at her.

"What the hell was that for!" He half-shouted, not noticing that Sango and Miroku were staring at them and Shippo was rolling on the ground laughing.

Kagome turned to look out at the nighttime forest, taking in the dark beauty of the surroundings.

"Don't call me wench," she said softly, not even bothering to look at him. She heard a loud "Feh," from Inu-Yasha, then the rustling of his clothing as he turned towards the fire, still sitting on the ground.

For what seemed like hours, the group was silent; the only noise Kagome heard was the cackling of the fire. She just studied the dark horizon, watching as the leaves on the trees outlined by the black sky grew fainter and fainter until she could no longer see them. She sighed deeply, then turned as she felt someone sit beside her.

Sango put a hand on her shoulder, and gazed at her with worried eyes.

"Are you all right, Kagome?" Kagome nodded, then looked past Sango's form to find that Miroku had fallen asleep on one of the logs, and that Shippo was snoring sweetly from on top of Miroku's chest.

"Yeah, I'm all right," she replied softly. Sango raised an eyebrow at her in disbelief and Kagome sighed. "I'm fine…I'm just worried about Serena."

Sango nodded and turned to face the slowly dying fire in front of them.

"I'm a bit concerned about her too…"

"Yeah, it just seems like Koga's leaving really messed her up…" Kagome replied, turning to face the fire as well. Sango's eyes widened a bit.

"Ohhh," she said softly. "…Oh, I'm sure she'll get over it soon…I mean, he _is_ bound to come back eventually…" Kagome nodded in agreement.

"You're right, she'll forgive him…I know she will…" Then something dawned on Kagome and she turned to gaze at her friend. "You weren't worried about her and Koga, were you?"

The demon-exterminator blushed, and shook her head, not wanting to answer.

"Sango…" Kagome prodded and the young woman sighed.

"It's nothing…just forget it…please?" Sango pleaded, staring down at her young friend. Kagome wanted to push her friend and make her talk, but decided to let it go because she'd said please.

"Okay…" They both sat in silence for a long time, staring at the fire until only the dying embers remained, glowing faintly. Sango then got up and started to rebuild the fire and Kagome looked around, finally spying Inu-Yasha sitting on the ground, his back against a tree trunk, and his eyes closed. As the fire started back up, the light from the flames flickered across his face, making his ebony locks glow in an almost ethereal way. Kagome felt a smile cross her lips as she gazed at him. _He's so beautiful and peaceful when he's sleeping…At least he can't yell at me in his sleep… _Her last thought made her feel grouchy, and then she realized that Serena had been gone awhile. She sighed, then stood up and walked over to Inu-Yasha. Fidgeting nervously with her hands for a few moments, she argued with herself over whether or not she should wake him.

But before she could come to a decision, his right eye opened and glanced up at her.

"What'd you want?" He asked harshly and she frowned.

"Serena's been gone awhile…" She started to say slowly.

"So?" Kagome gritted her teeth, resisting the urge to scream in frustration.

"She has been gone awhile and I was thinking that you might want to go look for her."

He stood up with a "Feh" and folded his arms across his chest, glaring down at her.

"And why exactly does it have to be me?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Because you know the area best…Besides, you need to apologize for your earlier comments to her…" And with that, Kagome turned on her heel and walked back to her log, leaving him with his mouth hanging open.

Carefully only looking at the fire, the sound of another annoyed "Feh" reached her ears, then she heard the rustle of fabric as he walked into the woods.

"I'll find you're damn cousin, you lazy wench!" He shouted angrily over his shoulder.

"Sit boy," she replied with a smile.

SLAM!

"KAGOME!"

**--------------------------------------**

**I REALLY am hoping to have the next update soon, but I won't list a time frame, since I seem unreliable at those…**

**But I realized that I actually write better _during_ the school year, because I need some way to escape from the pressure and homework…So _hopefully _I can have more updates than I have been…**

**The good thing is, I have this story all planned out, all I need to do is write it down…so…**

**Just keep your fingers crossed for lots of faster updates…And as a last apologetic gesture, have some virtual brownies…**


	5. Chapter 4: Serena's Walk

Hmm…There are a lot of things I could say…but really none of them matter.

I could apologize for the wait, but honestly there is a HUGE list of _why_ it was such a wait; it would just take forever to write.

However! I am getting inspiration again for this fic, since I can now actually stay up late enough to catch an episode now and then, plus I finally found the entire story's summary which I had misplaced in my _disaster_ of a room! So I actually plan to update this again soon…

**Chapter 4 – Serena's Walk**

Serena walked slowly through the dense woods, following a narrow dirt path around the tall trees and thick bushes. Small twigs and dried leaves crunched softly underfoot and the scent of recent rain swirled around her.

_I love that smell…so fresh and clean…relaxing… _Sighing deeply, she paused and looked up at the sky. _There isn't a cloud in the night sky, yet this forest always smells of fresh rain…I wonder why…_ Continuing along on her journey, she kept pausing to listen. She had thought someone might be following her, but her ears were greeted by silence each time. _Hmm…_

She also let her mind wander, thinking about how much her life had screwed up recently. Serena still enjoyed the feudal era much more than her own time, but she knew that Sango was mad at her and that made her uncomfortable. _I hate having people angry with me…And its not like it's my fault that Miroku is such a lecher…I can't help that he keeps flirting with me, he doesn't understand the words "back off" apparently…_ But even though she wasn't at fault, Sango was clearly upset about it.

Things had seemed different between the demon slayer and the monk lately. After defeating Iokji, Serena had seen them holding hands and she'd assumed that they'd finally admitted their feelings. But then the arguing had started up again, though the topic seemed to have shifted from Miroku's general lechery to his attitude towards Serena.

She sighed and kicked a rock to the side of the path. It clattered into the bushes loudly and then made a wet "plop", turning her gaze. As she moved towards the undergrowth, a loud "snap" sounded behind her, as if someone had stepped on a twig. Serena whirled back around but nothing was there. _It's just your imagination…You're thinking too hard again…_

Ignoring the sound, she turned her attention back to the bushes beside her. In one swift movement, she pushed the leaves aside and was pleasantly surprised to be greeted by the bank of a small trickling river. A smile crept across her face and she sat down beside it, curling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

_This river…it makes the air smell just like the forest…like fresh water._ A soft breeze moved through the trees, billowing her long blonde hair around her. _Did I really think that I loved Inu-Yasha?_ A deep sigh escaped her lips as her mind once again turned to her half-demon friend. _It must just be because I'm upset over Koga…that whole psychological transference crap…_ She frowned. _Or I could just be making excuses…Of course, even if it's true, it's not like anything could happen. Kagome loves him, I would _never_ hurt her like that…Besides, it's not like he would even feel the same way…_

------------

"Damn wench." Inu-Yasha zipped through the forest, cursing. He'd been swearing ever since Kagome had said that dreaded word and sent him on a search for her cousin. It had gotten to the point where even he wasn't sure which girl he was swearing at, Kagome or Serena.

_Damn that wench…How far could she possibly have gotten on human legs? _He paused on a tree branch and sniffed the air a few times. Catching her scent, he took off again. _And that's another thing…she hasn't been acting exactly human lately…Not since that incarnation of that bastard Naraku possessed her._

Darting from tree to tree, he followed her scent, a smell that had reminded him of wildflowers when he first met Serena. _But lately, it's smelled strange…like something darker got mixed in…something more demon…_ Kaede had warned all of them today that Serena seemed to have gained some demonic abilities from her possession. From what she had observed and learned from Serena herself, Kaede surmised that Serena had obtained enhanced hearing and sense of smell and they should all be wary, as not one of them could guess if she would acquire any other skills. _That must have been why she said she could "hear breakfast" this morning…She heard Kagome's mother cooking from all the way upstairs, something most normal humans can't do…_

As he looked around while he traveled, his sharp eyes caught sight of a snapped twig to the side of a small dirt path. Landing on the ground, he scented the air again and followed Serena's aroma to a cluster of small bushes. Pushing them aside roughly, he was greeted by a cloud of blonde hair and an angry voice.

"What the hell do you want?" He glared down at Serena, folding his arms against his chest.

"Kagome was worried so she made me come after your ass, like I'm some kind of watchdog or something…" She giggled and he frowned harder. _What the hell is she laughing at now?!_

"Well, aren't you a _dog_ demon?"

"That doesn't mean I play fetch!" A deep sigh left Serena's lips as he glowered at her.

"So are you going to haul me back to the group or would you like to sit down for a minute?" _What's she playing at… _Narrowing his eyes, he reluctantly sat down beside her and stared out at the small brook in front of them. They sat in silence for what seemed like a long time until Inu-Yasha could no longer keep quiet.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Serena looked over at him, a confused expression on her face. _Damn it, how stupid is she? _"What are you doing all the way out here and why did you ask me to sit with you?! And also, why the hell did you run off in the first place?"

Frowning deeply, Serena turned her gaze back to the river.

"It's complicated. I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Try me," he replied, grinding his teeth in anger. _She's really beginning to piss me off today…_ With a deep sigh, she turned back towards him.

"I'm upset…" He gave her a look, silently telling her to finish. "…because of Koga."

"Oh just ignore that damned wolf!" Serena blinked slowly at him, a frown forming on her face again.

"I knew you wouldn't understand." _Damn it! If I take her back now, Kagome will give me hell because Serena is upset…so what the hell am I supposed to do? _Growling under his breath, Inu-Yasha opened his mouth again.

"_Why_ are you upset because of Koga? If it's because he ran off, that's just what he does…"

"But I thought he liked me!" Her lips formed into a pout and he sighed, becoming aggravated.

"Just 'cause he left doesn't mean he hates you! He's just determined to kill Naraku, even though I'm going to finish that damned demon off first!"

"Why are you all so fucking obsessed with him? I know that he's done some pretty sick stuff, but is that really worth having absolutely no life?" His eyebrow rose as he looked at Serena.

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is that you, and Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Koga, are all so fixated on defeating Naraku that you forget to live. I mean, do you ever have any _tiny_ bit of fun?" His golden eyes narrowed at her yet again.

"Killing demons is fun." Rolling her eyes, she turned back to the river.

"Yes, and so is washing demon guts out of your hair afterwards." _Damn wench…_ Silence again fell between them and Serena clutched her knees tighter to her chest. Inu-Yasha watched the water flow over a rock repeatedly as time passed, unsure of what else to say. "Inu-Yasha?"

He looked over at Serena and found her staring at him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember my first day in this time?"

"…yeah." _What's she up to now?_

"Did you hate me then too?" _Huh? What the hell is she talking about?!_

"I don't hate you."

"Then why do you treat me like shit? I mean, telling Koga to take me with him simply to get me out of your hair was really rude…" He sighed deeply.

"Don't take things so literally, will ya?" She looked off to the side, trying to hide tears forming in her eyes, but Inu-Yasha could smell them. _Dammit, she's crying again!_ "And I didn't hate you when you first came either, I was just mad cause Kagome was taking so damn long…"

"…what do you remember most from when I came?" He thought for a moment until it came to him.

"When you kicked Miroku." She grinned widely and he smirked at her. "Oh, and when those hunters thought you were a demon cause of that mark on your back, that taktoe or whatever it was."

"That was _not _fun…they kept saying they were going to kill me for daring to be near their village…and its called a 'tattoo', Inu-Yasha."

"Whatever…I never got to see it anyway, so I didn't really care…"

Serena gave him a careful look, then a small smile spread across her face. He narrowed an eye warily, wondering what she was thinking.

"…Would you like to see my tattoo?" _Hm…I do but it's on her back…_

"Feh." Obviously taking his non-committal answer as a "yes", Serena turned so that her back was facing him and reached her hands around her body until her fingers touched the edges of her shirt. He felt his eyebrows rising as she carefully lifted up the layer of blue fabric so that only her lower back was revealed. On her pale white skin was a crescent moon, inked in a silver color and edged in black. _Hmmm…that looks familiar for some reason…_

Inu-Yasha reached out a hand and touched the design lightly with his finger, being carefully not to scratch her with his claws. A shiver ran down her back as if his hand was cold and he rapidly pulled it back.

"No wonder they thought you were a demon, most humans here don't have marks like that." She remained silent as she lowered her shirt back down and finally stood up from the riverbank.

"We should get back; if Kagome was worried before, she's probably panicking by now." _Damn it! She better not "sit" me or I swear I'll… _"Inu-Yasha?"

"Feh," he replied again, standing up and beginning to walk back the way he'd come. Serena followed at a close distance but he didn't dare look back at her. _Something weird went on when I touched her back…Feh, whatever._

------------

"He shall be most interested to hear of her mark…" The spying eyes that had watched Inu-Yasha and Serena from the trees began to laugh. "He will be quite pleased with this news…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**He he, finally getting to some good plotness…**

**I do realize however since it has been so long since I updated that I may have lost all my loyal readers for this story (as has seemed to happen for my DP fic).**

**I really hope that I haven't but I also really can not apologize for the wait…**

**Anyway, here's hoping to get reviews! Hope to catch ya again soon!!**

One last thing…I am currently looking for a **beta reader/editor** for my Inu-Yasha stories. For anyone who doesn't know what this means, it is someone to help edit a story to catch mistakes people don't always find on their own. In my case, it also means someone to help kick my butt into gear to write and to occasionally bounce ideas off of. If you are interested, please PM me with any reasons you think you'd be a good beta for me (and yes, even just being able to threaten me into writing is an acceptable reason XP)


	6. Chapter 5: Taken

Well, I'm finally back with another chapter…Sorry it took so long.

But, now that I've gotten the plot moving, I'm getting more involved in writing the chapters, so I hope to keep updating semi-regularly. I mean, stuff comes up (like finals in May so don't expect an update in anything for the first two weeks of May) so hopefully all goes well.

Anyway, enough of my ranting, here's the next chapter!!

**Chapter 5 – Taken**

Serena was very confused now. _What happened last night? Why did Inu-Yasha's touch affect me like that? _The walk back to the others had seemed to take forever, as they both had remained surprisingly silent. _Why was there so much tension? I mean, we didn't do anything wrong…we didn't do anything at all! I didn't jump on him or anything…so why do I feel guilty?_

Trudging along behind the others, she kept her thoughts to herself as the marched to the next village. Directly in front of her was Sango, who was almost as silent as Serena herself, except she sighed every few minutes as she stared at Miroku in front of her. Kirara was at her side, in full demon-cat mode and a dozing Shippo rested on her back. _Sango seems almost as depressed as me lately…I wonder what's been happening between her and Miroku?_

The young monk in question had an amused smile on his face, but he was absorbed in listening to the argument taking place at the front of the group. Inu-Yasha and Kagome were walking side by side, muttering and grumbling at each other. Serena hadn't paid attention to the words, but was almost certain that it was about Inu-Yasha's attitude when they had returned to the others the night before. The moment they'd arrived, he'd snapped at Kagome before jumping into a tree to spend the night there. Serena sighed audibly. _Is it my fault they're arguing? Whether I like it or not, something strange happened last night between me and Inu-Yasha to make him act so oddly…_

At Serena's sigh, Sango had slowed her pace until she was walking next to the shuffling teenager. Biting her lip, Serena waited for the woman to speak the words that were obviously on her mind.

"Did something happen last night? Inu-Yasha went after you, and when you came back, he started acting weirdly…"

"I don't know. All I did was show him my tattoo and then the walk back was all…awkward." _Although 'awkward' really doesn't begin to cover it._

"Oh." The duo walked in silence again for awhile, with only the sounds of the forest and the argument ahead of them to occupy the void, before Serena decided to satisfy her curiosity.

"Sango, is something going on between you and Miroku?" Her friend's face blushed bright red, but it faded fast.

"What-what do you mean?"

"Well, after we defeated Iokji, I remember seeing you two holding hands when you thought no one was looking. But lately, you two seem like you've been fighting again…So what happened?" It was Sango's turn to sigh.

"I…I don't know. After yo-Iokji injured me," Serena noticed Sango's slip, but decided to ignore it temporarily. "Miroku acted really sweetly…But then he started with his lecherous ways again…"

"By 'lecherous ways', do you mean how he keeps flirting with me, no matter how hard we hit him?" Sango hesitated for a moment, and then nodded. _I knew that was the problem!_ "Okay, well there's an easy way to fix your troubles." The demon slayer turned to her in surprise.

"There is?" The young blonde nodded.

"Yep. First off, I do not like Miroku like that. There is no power on this earth, short of mind-controlling demons or possessions that could make me do anything even remotely romantic with him. Unless he finds kicks to his groin enticing." They both giggled in tandem for a few moments. "Secondly…he likes _you_, Sango. It's obvious that he's completely taken with you. He's probably just flirting with me to see if it makes you jealous."

"I never thought about that…How did you?" Serena shrugged. _I've just had a lot of time to think this past night…_

"Nothing like getting abandoned by her boyfriend to make a woman insightful." And before Sango could respond, she rushed forward to interfere in the argument between Inu-Yasha and Kagome that had taken a near-physical turn. _I have to do everything around here…_

* * *

"This is a nice inn!" Kagome exclaimed upon seeing the room they'd rented for the night. They bustled in and began unpacking their sleepwear.

"Feh." A stern snort came from the corner just beside the door. _This is a waste of time…_

"Cheer up, dog-boy; it really is a beautiful inn." Serena smiled at him as she dumped her backpack unceremoniously on the floor.

"Don't call me that." She shrugged at his request, and turned back to the others. _At least she didn't call me mutt…_ Inu-Yasha settled back into the corner which he'd crouched into. _We should still be searching for Naraku; sleep is for weaklings…damn humans…_

"Hmm…" Serena pursed her lips together and scanned the room while the others continued to ready themselves for the night. "…I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Again?" Kagome asked in surprise, turning to look at her cousin.

"Yeah, I…uh…got some energy to burn." _Energy?! She's been acting like a sloth all day… _He continued to glare at the cousins as a small argument ensued, only to have Kagome sigh and throw her hands into the air.

"Fine. But please come back this time, I worry…" The blonde grinned, nodding.

"Yes, _Mom_."

"Oh, shut up." The girls giggled and Inu-Yasha frowned. _What the hell are they giggling about? _Serena headed towards the door he was sitting in front of and he prepared to get up when Miroku intercepted her, grasping her hands as per his custom.

"Serena, you should not go unaccompanied. After all, this is unfamiliar territory; there may be demons about. A young and vulnerable lady such as yourself could be attacked on a dark night such as this." _Come on, kick him again! _The girl rolled her eyes and tugged her hands free from the monk's grasp.

"Will you take a hint?! I'm _not _interested."

"Maybe Miroku is right, Serena. You shouldn't go alone…" Kagome took the opportunity to speak up. _Damn, they're gonna make me go…_ Inu-Yasha stood up to protest what he knew they were about to say when Serena quickly rummaged through her things and pulled out her sword, hooking the scabbard to her belt.

"There, now I'm not 'alone' _and _I'm ready to kick demon ass, too." Grinning again, she waved at them and shoved through the doorway before they could say another word. _Feh…_

Serena sighed deeply as she quickly walked away from the village and into the forest once more. _Geez, it's like my parents are alive all over again. 'Don't go out after dark, Serena.' 'Don't talk to strangers!' 'We worry because we care, sweetie.'_ She kicked a rock out of her path and frowned. _It's almost too much to stand…I mean, I'm glad they care but I'm not a kid. I can take care of myself…Come on; I'm older than Kagome is!_

The young girl silently walked through the night, enjoying the rich, wet smell of the trees and the chirp of nearby insects. _There is nothing quite as peaceful as a forest at night. I've always wondered why I was more comfortable sitting outside than in my room, but in this era I don't have to worry about screaming and complaining parents…nature is everywhere here. _A sudden slithering sound snapped her from her thoughts. Looking around frantically, Serena tried to locate the source of the noise. _It sounded like a snake or something…_ A tremor ran down her back as her mind flashed back to the last snake she'd encountered.

_Serena whirled around to face the demon. Its skin was green and scaly, but its body was still a human shape. The head of a snake adorned its neck and blood-red eyes that seemed to burn into her stared out from the reptilian face. "Hello, Ssserena," it hissed. "I am Iokji and I have come to kill you."_

"No," Serena whispered to the quiet forest. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself. "He's dead, he can't touch me now. He's dead, he's dead, he's dead." Despite the intention, hearing the words aloud only increased her sense of danger and panic. As she stood there flustered, the slithering noise came again, behind her and much louder this time. Whirling around, she drew her sword and held it forward at the intruder.

"Oh!" She gasped and then let out a sigh of relief. "Inu-Yasha, don't sneak up on me like that." The dog-demon raised an eyebrow at her sword, still aimed at his leg. His arms were crossed against his chest and he was giving her a "what are you doing?" look.

"Jumpy, aren't ya?" With a tentative giggle, Serena sheathed her sword.

"Sorry, I thought I heard…something." _Why didn't I tell him about the snake I thought I heard? He'll just wonder why I'm acting so crazy; Iokji is dead and after all, I'm the one who defeated him…_

"Well, it was probably just me. I was walking behind you for a bit." Confused, she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why?" Inu-Yasha shrugged. "Wait, did Kagome send you again? God, she's so-" Quickly, he shook his head, cutting her off mid-word.

"Nah, she didn't send me. I wanted to come and walk with you." Surprised, Serena glanced to the side. _What is wrong with him? He's acting so weird and nice…wait a minute! Last night, that shudder…did he…does he…oh my god!_ Looking back over at him, she found him smiling down at her.

"What…what the hell is wrong with you?!" Shock showed on his face as she felt anger rise on hers.

"What do you mean, Serena?" Raising both eyebrows at him, she folded her arms across her chest to match his.

"First off, I've never heard you go five minutes without saying 'feh' before. And second, you're being all…nice and…sweet and it's creepy. Besides the three seconds last night, I've never seen you act this way before!"

"Damn, I knew you would be too smart for me." Inu-Yasha said, frowning deeply. Confused, Serena started backing up while reaching for her sword once more. _What the hell is going on? Is he possessed or something?_ Seeing her actions, he leapt at her with surprising speed.

"Oh no, you don't!" His voice got higher and more feminine as he tackled her to the ground. Struggling but unable to escape his grip, Serena strained her arm, trying to get her fingers to reach her sword. _This isn't Inu-Yasha; I got tricked…_ Sighing, the fake Inu-Yasha grabbed her sword with a long reptilian tail that had suddenly appeared behind him and ripped it off her belt, flinging it out of sight. Frustrated by the loss of her weapon, Serena tried to kick him only to have her legs pinned as well.

"Stop struggling, little one. I will have to injure you if you don't and then _he _will not be pleased with me…" The strange female voice spoke from Inu-Yasha's mouth.

"He who? And who the hell are _you _really? What do you want from me? Stop this charade and show your true form!" Serena demanded while writhing underneath him. A high-pitched chuckle rolled from his throat and then his skin started to waver and shake. Disgusted by the feeling of bones and skin moving on top of her, the blonde tried to wiggle free as the demon shifted. Finally, a short green-haired demon sat on her chest.

"I am Ara and my master has called for you. You have not answered, so I was sent. Now, you _will_ behave and let me take you to him or I will force you."

"Hell no." Without warning, Serena spat into the girl's face. The demon's ice blue eyes stared angrily at her captive as the wad of saliva dripped down her cheek.

"You will pay dearly for that, little one!"

"Ara!" Another face called out from behind them and the demon turned her head, an unhappy grimace on her face.

"Hello, Kagura. Lovely to see you." The wind witch walked closer to them, Serena could see anger on her face as she stared down at Ara.

"You were simply supposed to restrain her and wait for me. What are you doing?" The green-haired demon blinked her large blue eyes at Kagura.

"Nothing, _sis_." _Sis? Wait, is this 'Ara' another incarnation of Naraku?! She does have a tail like Iokji's…_

"I'm not your sister. Now restrain her before Naraku gets impatient." _No, I can't let them have me!_ Renewing her struggles, Serena tried to twist from her captor's grip but before she knew it, her hands were tied behind her back.

"HELP! INU-YASHA, HELP ME!" The blonde screamed as loud as she could and Ara shoved her away. The last thing she remembered was Kagura's hand connecting with her face and her body hitting the dirt.

* * *

"Inu-Yasha, stop that. Either get some sleep or not, but please stop pacing." Kagome mumbled from face-down on her pillow. The shuffling of the dog-demon's feet was clearly keeping her awake, but he chose to ignore her. _Serena's been gone awhile now…_

"I agree with Lady Kagome. Do we have to tie you down so you'll stop?"

"Just try it, monk!" He snapped as four pairs of eyes turned angrily towards him in the dark. But before anyone could react, a loud noise reached all of theirs ears.

"HELP! INU-YASHA, HELP ME!" Without thinking, Inu-Yasha was off and running. _Serena must have got attacked! _The footsteps of the others followed close behind him as he rushed into the forest, following her scent. _Damn it, I knew she shouldn't have gone alone!_

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Rapidly stopping, Inu-Yasha felt Kagome slam into his back and he grunted.

"Oww…" Kagome whined but he held his tongue and instead turned towards the confused blonde.

"You screamed." Blushing bright red, Serena glanced to the side.

"Sorry, I saw a…snake. I don't like _snakes_…" Inu-Yasha raised an eyebrow at her. _She made us come all this way for a _snake_? I don't buy it…something weird is going on…_

"All right then, everyone back to bed." Sango barked harshly and the group slowly trudged back to the inn. _Something strange is happening with Serena lately…_ Inu-Yasha thought as he sat down by the door while the others settled back into their beds.

"Goodnight, Inu-Yasha," the cousins said simultaneously. He watched Serena lay down beside Kagome and Sango, a peaceful smile on her face as she fell asleep. _I'm gonna keep my eye on her…_

"Feh."

* * *

**Well well well…once again, Naraku is plotting things…who knows what might happen next! (Well, besides him and me, obviously XP)**

**Hope you enjoyed it and YES I plan to update soon!**

One last thing…I am currently looking for a **beta reader/editor** for my Inu-Yasha stories. For anyone who doesn't know what this means, it is someone to help edit a story to catch mistakes people don't always find on their own. In my case, it also means someone to help kick my butt into gear to write and to occasionally bounce ideas off of. If you are interested, please PM me with any reasons you think you'd be a good beta for me (and yes, even just being able to threaten me into writing is an acceptable reason XP)

**And no, I don't like this site's new function for beta readers. It just seems weird to me…**


End file.
